Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 10/8/17 - 10/14/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *10/8/17 - 8am - Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Room and Bird *10/8/17 - 8pm - Birds of a Father/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Boobs in the Woods/Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs *10/8/17 - 1am - Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mouse And Garden/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough/No Barking/Box Office Bunny *10/9/17 - 8am - Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up *10/9/17 - 1am - My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests/Abominable Snow Rabbit *10/10/17 - 8am - Kiddie's Kitty, A/Kiss Me Cat/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Rodent Hood *10/10/17 - 1am - Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit Rampage/Apes of Wrath *10/11/17 - 8am - Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mouse And Garden/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough/No Barking *10/11/17 - 1am - Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Transit/Rabbitson Crusoe/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit/Baseball Bugs *10/12/17 - 8am - My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests *10/12/17 - 1am - Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scent-imental Over You/Scrambled Aches/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs/Bell Hoppy *10/13/17 - 8am - Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit Rampage *10/13/17 - 1am - Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Bird in a Bonnet, A *10/14/17 - 8am - Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Transit/Rabbitson Crusoe/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit *10/14/17 - 8pm - Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mouse And Garden/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough/No Barking *10/14/17 - 1am - Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle/Bonanza Bunny THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *10/8/17 - 11:30am - El Dia de los Pussygatos/3 Days & 2 Nights of the Condor *10/9/17 - 11am - Spooker of the House/Furgo *10/9/17 - 11:30am - Shell Game, The/Rasslin' Rhapsody *10/9/17 - 4pm - Bull Running on Empty *10/9/17 - 4:30pm - Cat Who Knew Too Much *10/10/17 - 11am - Ice Cat-Pades/To Catch a Puddy *10/10/17 - 11:30am - Family Circles/Sea You Later *10/10/17 - 4pm - Outback Down Under *10/10/17 - 4:30pm - Something Fishy Around Here *10/11/17 - 11am - Case of Red Herring, A/Roswell That Ends Well *10/11/17 - 11:30am - Good Nephew Is Hard to Find, A/Mirage Sale *10/11/17 - 4pm - Ticket to Crime, A *10/11/17 - 4:30pm - Double Take *10/12/17 - 11am - Stilted Perch, The/Game of Cat and Monster *10/12/17 - 11:30am - You're Thor?!/I Gopher You *10/12/17 - 4pm - B2 or Not B2 *10/12/17 - 4:30pm - It's a Plaid, Plaid World *10/13/17 - 11am - Hold the Lyin' King Please/Suite Mystery of Wife *10/13/17 - 11:30am - San Francisco Beat, The/Triangle of Terror *10/13/17 - 4pm - Maltese Canary *10/13/17 - 4:30pm - Go Fig *10/14/17 - 11:30am - Spaced Out/Autumn's Leaving NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker